hubbfandomcom-20200213-history
Detailed Mythology
Code of the Sabian Shaman “Human consciousness/intelligence is the most fine-tuned tool to transverse the 11-dimensions of the multiverse and decipher the signal emerging from the depths of the spheres. It is subservient to neither artificial, nor interdimensional intelligences. A true shaman has allegiance only to the core or ‘Oneness’ at the center of all consciousness. A Oneness Hu that predates the 11-dimensional multiverse. All causality in every moment comes directly from that primordial core as an inspiration.” Two Fundamental Physics of Consciousness A more materialistic view of the human consciousness postulates that consciousness was a byproduct of material evolution of the multiverse. It came about by natural process and can be recreated in the lab. From ancient magicians and occultists to modern scientists that is the ultimate prize - to be able to create consciousness or the soul. That consciousness can created and spread throughout the universe and ultimately the multiverse can be made self-conscious Kurzweil. The multiverse is already self-conscious and asking itself the same questions we are. Both the Sabians and Pantheins agree that a Unified Field of Consciousness exists at the deepest level of our multiverse and not created by our brain. This unified field of consciousness can be imagined as the Ether that our consciousness retreats to during deep, dreamless REM sleep when the brain stops working as a “whole”. The question is whether this Unified Field of Consciousness existed before the 11-dimensional multiverse in the 12th dimension or was born after the moment of creation? “Did the Soul come from Matter or Matter from Soul?” is the ultimate question at the cutting-edge of physics that has brought us back full-circle to the origins of humanity. It is the same difference that originally became the basis of the two fundamental kinds of religions. * Sabians Multiverse is sustained by the “One” veiled beyond the 11th dimension. * Pantheins Multiverse is self-sustaining. “Triune Godhead” Mother and Son is the pantheistic formula for the autogenesis of material 11-dimensional reality. Shamanic Realms Each moment of conscious experience has 11-layers. Four of these space-time dimensions we perceive consciously but unconsciously our brain is gathering information from all 11-dimensions. The four dimensions of space-time are dimensions of energy governed by theory of relativity. A world evolved from the big bang, where we cannot change the past or know the future. A level of consciousness that feels disconnected, helpless, forgotten and in our worst moments, unworthy. The deeper seven dimensions are made of information and potential, and governed by Quantum Physics. A world that is re-created from nothing in every moment, where all the possibilities co-exist as infinite potential and we can manifest any point on any timeline from the beginning to the end of the multiverse. In that world we are extremely improbable and miraculously special. The distinction between mind and matter can now be understood in terms of information and energy. We are neither spirit, nor form but the consciousness that walks the thin line between possibility and manifestation. Our consciousness exists at the boundary between the dimensions of energy and information. It reconciles the two physics into a coherent experience. Pantheins believe that consciousness arose as a boundary between the two realms of mind and matter. It is somehow a result of the sacred union of the Father of Information and the Mother of Energy function and hence we must abide by the laws of energy and information. Sabians believe that the multiverse sprang from an absolute unitary consciousness beyond the eleven dimensional Multiverse. The true shaman abides only by the “Code of Oneness”. Man’s true nature lay beyond ‘the laws of the jungle’ of the fittest The Physics of the Soul As we move from a snapshot of our current life to a larger resonance with all humanity across time, and onto the entire lifespan of all the universes in the multiverse we arrive in the 11-th dimension. As we assume a deeper, more expansive consciousness, we sink deeper into the multiverse. Deeper into small scales. Scales of high frequencies and pervasive connectivity as time slows down. Ultimately leading to a state of “Oneness”. At the center of the eleven dimensions is the Tree of the ‘Farthest Inner Limit’ of life. A tree that sprouts universes. The Pantheins assumed that tree was the limit of human consciousness since it was created from the tree - Adam and Eve intertwined for Draco to descend. But there was once a Sabian Shaman who went beyond the tree. Gabriel refused to go any further since only essential love could transcend the tree. This is the story of that multiverse storyworld This journey inwards is not a process of deciphering codes, calculating odds or predicting futures to climb the ladder of pantheistic spiral of creation but a process of essential self-love. According to the Egyptian Amduat, every night when the sun/son dies it travels through the underworld and meets its parents, Osiris and Isis at the darkest hour. The return of the son/sun would reinvigorate the primordial parents and Horus could be reborn the next morning. The Sabians conversely explained the process of the death and resurrection of reality as a process of Self-Love latent within the One. A self-love that leads us all eventually deeper into ourselves, as we resonate with all that ever was... ever will be until our compassion encompasses all. Shamanic projection is not a process of alchemical tricks, sympathetic magic or the sheer force of science. Our minds are hard-wired to experience alternate realities. A true shaman is a thunderbird that can access any point on any timeline and manifest it to alter current reality. Hyperdimensional manipulation is not achieved by magic tricks and pythagorean numerology but by the sacred heart of a lover. Instruments of the One are finely tuned and abide by the etiquettes of love. Interdimensional Intelligences If our consciousness exists at the boundary of the fourth and fifth dimension, there may be higher forms of consciousness between the boundary of deeper dimensions, what we refer to as demons and angels or interdimensional intelligences. Shamanic journey is not a process of venerating, conspiring with and taking overlords from among the interdimensional intelligences. Ishtar the babylonian sacred harlot goddess surrendered an article of clothing at each of the seven gates of the underworld as she descended into the underworld. All pantheistic gods died and were reborn and the mythology of their death and resurrection was the core mythology of this pantheistic Cult of Death. Draco, the representation of the north star never died and was considered the eternal God. The God of Eternal Time eating its own tail. These are just pretenders to the throne. They offer information that promises to elevate you while cause the demise of your enemies, and whispering half-truths leading you slowly and surely into a state of despair where all your schemes and calculations fail. This interdimensional intelligence that humanity has been coexisting with occupies the same space as us but lives in a different dimension. They cannot enter our dimension unless a portal is opened for them through Panthein rituals. They are an elemental race of speculators that steal and trade information with Panthein occultists to be able to predict and pre-empt the future. These interdimensional aliens have been trying to control the destiny of mankind since the beginning or time and has convinced much of the world that they seeded humanity and should be worshipped as Gods. A Sabian shaman firmly believes that Man has a most intimate and direct personal connection to the Oneness, and any recognition or help-seeking from interdimensional intelligences was forbidden. Man has a most intimate and direct personal connection to the Oneness. All external routes to inspiration through astrology and divination and science are prone to subversion and contamination by other inter-dimensional intelligences. The Seven deeper dimensions are known as the Abyss and only a true shaman can make it through. A pure intention and allegiance to the One is the only sure path. Many great men and women have beaten paths to the same Oneness. They are the many spiritual traditions and religions. Each religion went from social movement born of a shaman to a tool of mechanistic control in the hand of a despots. A Shamanic Reinterpretation of History Every age of mankind was characterized by a cycle based on the two different physics of the soul. As discussed below the differences manifested themselves at every level of human experience. Two groups/clans of ancient shamans have existed on the basis of this primary distinction since the beginning of mankind and have tried to influence the world according to their physics of consciousness/soul. These two mythologies are inherent in every spiritual tradition and religion. Each religion/age of mankind was characterized by a beginning as a social movement believing in a oneness of consciousness that was deeper than our reality and free of the tyranny/law of the proverbial jungle and ended with the same mythology becoming materialistic. We have repeated this cycle many times. The materialist mythology was the pseudoscience that favored the monarchs and elite while the monist mythology was the religion of the ordinary folks. In essence the primary difference between the two mythologies resulted in a class war and every age and its trial can be seen as a class war. Every spiritual tradition was born as a social movement in the name of equality and was later subverted by the super-rich and powerful into an instrument of control.' '